A story through changing eyes
by flarafeon
Summary: My life was bad enogh then I was kidnap and something happed culd my life get better or will get worse
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I have got this chapter redone so if you read this, review or I will hunt you down and do terrible things to you! Okay? Oh and thank kaykat for the rewriting so read.

Chapter 1

A day to Forget

I woke to the sound of my alarm ringing off the hook. "Ahhh I'm up I'm up". '_What time is it?' _I thought as I fumbled to turn off the alarm. "6:01, yippee another day of school." I said sarcastically . My name is Alex Camron I am eighteen years old and I am around five foot eleven. My brown hair is flat, not very exciting. My skin is has slight tan and it is my last year at my school. I live with my family in Solaceon town. My mom works at the day care. She has dark brown hair has tan skin and is around six foot one, and she is pretty nice. My sister Morgan on the other hand has earth colored hair, six foot ,tan, and is angry with me most of the time for no reason, but she is nice, rarely.

"Why do I put up with this?" I mumbled while putting on my shoes. "Oh would you look at this." I said to nobody. "It's my dad's anniversary of the day he left." I said angrily. I never knew my dad and my mom would not tell me anything about him except he's an evil man. After I got done bickering to myself I continued with my stuff. "Oh good morning Aron. I bet you are hungry."

"Ar aron." He said as I got some food and gave it to him.

"Come on lets go down stairs so I can get something to eat." I said while heading down the staircase to the dining room. "Hi mum, what are you making?" I asked.

"Eggs you want some?" My mom answered.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I said as my mom gave me a plate of eggs. I sat down and ate my eggs. When I finished them, I got up and looked at Aron and said, "lets train with Matt before him and I have to go to school. How about it?"

"Ar ar." He replied heading to the door that led to the back yard. I followed him over to Matt's house. I went up to the door and knocked on it.

"Oh! Hey Alex, if you came over to train, Mudkip is not feeling too hot today. Anyway it's 6:45 we have to get to school if we want to make it there in time for first period." Matt gave me the long winded explanation. Matt is around five foot eleven and has a tan and dark blond hair.

"I will see you when I get back, Aron." I patted him, as Matt and I walked off to the school.

By the time we got to school it was pouring outside. "Today sucks" I mumbled.

"Why is that, Alex" Matt asked me to me as we got to the main hallway.

"All of my classes today have tests. anyway I have to get to class, see you at lunch." I waved as I headed to the opposite door.

"Ok see you later." Matt waved back.

The frst half of the day was miserable because the classroom heating system was on the frtz and thay where boling hot.

'_I don't think I did too well_.' I thought. "Hey guys what's up" I said while heading to our lunch table.

"Nothing." Matt said.

"We just got done eating. what toke ya so long." Bill said. Bill is a slender boy with extremely pale skin and red hair that stands out in a crowd. He is five foot ten.

"Nothing important, you can go if you want I have nothing new to talk about." I said. " Well see ya when you get home." Matt said while walking off with Bill. I decided to skip lunch and go to forth period the menu was far from appetizing. Forth was a drag. first of all are teacher has a sub for another month and today there is a sub for a sub which I find counter productive, but that class ended early because of a lockdown practice. "I hope fifth hour is more fun" I said sarcastically.

"You all have homework tonight so remember." Mister Billings said.

"That was so fun" I grumbled sarcastically while I headed out the front door of my school "Thank Uxie the school day is over." I said.

Meanwhile in a van at the corner of the street "is that the boy?" One man asked.

"Yes that is him." Another man said over the cell phone "get him now!"

"Yes, sir." the man said as he hangs the phone up and he drove the van after me. "Man I hope that tonight we have-" I heard a noise and I looked over my shoulder, and I saw a man wearing a black uniform with a red **R** and a Koffing

"Stop right there." He said

"Why should I." I looked at him through slitted eyes..

"Look I don't want to hurt you, so just get in the van." He said to me.

I laughed. "I am not getting in a van with a member of Team Rocket so, get away from me" I spit my words at him

"How do you know about Team Rocket? I thought that no one know about us here. I guess you are the kid the boss wants." He fingered his chin.

I knew that he would pull out some short of dart gun so I had to do something fast, then I noticed his Koffing had gone missing and then the beast came at me. I swung my fist and ducked at the same time.

"Koffing" The Koffing grunted as he landed on the ground in front of the man,

"What the fuck, how did you do that?" He yelled in shock

"What, I ducked down and do a uppercut it's e-" I tried to finish, but a sharp pain entered my system.

"I bet you didn't see that coming." He said smugly as he held a dart gun and shot me again in the shoulder.

"Sure did." I said as I fell unconscious.

O-O-O-O

"-Is coming to." Were the first words I heard.

"Ah where am I." I said weakly.

"Ah, your are awake I hope you feel comfortable." The man said.

My eyes wandered down from his face to notices I was completely naked.

**"AH I-I'M NAKED WHAT THE HELL!" **I screamed and struggle agsint the bonds holding me down.

"Now now, don't be scared." He said, "the worst is yet to come."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Me you don't recognize me." The man said "I am Giovanni and," He dragged it out. "I am your father."

I was shocked "N-no. No it can't be m-my mom would never…."

"Oh but she did!" Giovanni cut in.

"How, way-"

"it will come out soon but now your destiny awaits you." "What do you want with me… **AH!**" I screamed. My eyes met two needles in my shoulders one in the back of my neck one in both of my wrists, one right above my butt, and two more in my ankles. "**AHHH WHAT THE FUCK!**" I screamed.

"Is that all? Put him in with the other one."

"Yes sir." The guards said. As he walked through corridors dragging me until we came to a stop. "In you go." He said.

"No" I said weakly, back-pain surging through my body.

"I don't care you are going in." They threw me in roughly.

I hit the floor. "**AHHH**" I screamed in pain, my world was colored black and red. Once the footsteps went away, "Aae you ok? A soft female voice asked.

"I don't know but m-my body it hurts an-and it's s-so cold." My teeth were chattering.

"It's okay I will help you" she said as she started to hug me. The first thing I felt was a pair of breasts and… "fur? Ahhh g-get off me!" I yelled "**AHHH"** I screamed as the pain was too much for me and my body fell limp and I was remdered motionless to her hug. It was warm, so it wasn't bad.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"A-Alex." I said. "Ale" was the last thing she said as I fell in to a deep sleep.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of pokemon I own only my charters and the plot!


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo it is me augin thanks to the halp of KayKat the story has bine inprovd and I ask you to review

Chapter 2

So Called Destiny Begins

The loud beep I heard woke me up.

"Ahhh, I'm up, I'm up." I thought, _"What time is it?"_ I turned the alarm off. "6:01, good, it's time for breakfast." I mumbled to myself.

I got out of bed and clunked my way to the kitchen. "Hi mum-" The sight I saw, their blood everywhere. I looked at my own hands, blood dripping from them.

"Look what you did, you monster." Giovanni stepped out of the shadows.

"W-what! I'm not a monster!" I screamed.

"Look at you paws, I mean hands." He smirked.

"What do you mean…? **AHHHH!**"

"**AHHHHH!**" I yelled in the waking world. I tired to get up, but something was holding me down. I was sweating, the room was dark but my eyes were adjusting to it. The room was small. I tired to get up again, but my legs were killing me.

I took a sharp breath. "What's going on? Why do my legs hurt?" I gasped for air.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good." A female voice told me. "You need to calm down or you'll go into shock."

"What? Get away from me you, you monster! Why won't you let me go?" I struggled under her hold.

"I told you that you need to calm down, and the reason you legs hurt is because your leg muscles aren't done adjusting." She stated calmly.

I started to calm down, until I saw something in front of my face. "Wh-what is that?" I my hand to the object on my face, only to feel it and then I realized something about my hand. "No, no! This is not happening! It isn't!" I screamed my hand was no longer human. It was covered in fine brown fur and the extension off my face was three inches long, and covered in brown fur. "I ha-have a m-muzzle! Wh-what is h-happening to me?" I was in pure panic, until I felt something wet on the side of my muzzle.

She had licked me. I felt strange, my body was tingling, and the pit of my stomach felt warm, my mussels loosened up. I relaxed onto the ground.

"Wh-what is ha-hap-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Shh, just go to sleep." She said that while I nuzzled into her chest, I was slowly engulfed by the peaceful darkness of sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Hello it is me, I have just finished the chapter and with the help of Kaykat I am able post it, so read and review!

Chapter 3- one year earlier

"I just can't wait what time is it?" A girl asked she was about seventeen. A mop of rust colored shoulder length hair topped her five-foot frame. "7:45, not much longer. I better wake up Tictic." She mumbled as she walked over to a corner in her room. "Come on Tictic, I know you don't like getting up early, but we have to catch the bus to the college or we will be late, and you know what happens if we are late." She spoke to the sleeping Togetic.

"Togetic, toge, toge tic!" The now fully awake Togetic said.

"Sorry if I scared you, but we have to get to the college! We can eat breakfast there." She pulled on her clothes; plain pair of blue jeans and black shirt with pale white feather designs on it. A leather jacket to top it off.

"Toge!" She had pulled on her shoes, and was going out the door. Togetic raced after her Master.

O-O-O

"Oh thank Mew we made!" The girl breathed as they reached the bus station. "I really wonder if Kale is coming today." She wondered to herself.

She appeared out of the crowd, and stood next to her.

"Hey Ale!" Kale smiled. Kale is a model for various businesses, and is five-foot eleven. Her hair is a light orange. It goes down her back and ends in the middle. Her skin is a nice tan, and she wears sunglasses.

"Why did you have to pack your things?" Ale asked her as the boarded the bus.

"Oh, I just have to go to Kanto for a little bit. Nothing much and what are you doing today?" She asked in return. They found seats next to each other, the conversation continued.

"I am on the verge of figuring out the source of Evolution Stones, and how certain Pokemon are affected by it." She proudly stated.

"That's all?" Kale absentmindedly asked.

"You never liked science, Kale, and I have known that for thirteen years so why do I bother?" Ale asked herself, shaking her head.

Kale answered, "Because you care, and that's all that matters. We both know that you were born with brains, me, I was born with good looks. It's nice that you care." Kale smiled, she got up for her stop, "oh! I almost forgot, my brother, Joel, is watching Glam, so don't worry about her! Bye!" Kale got off, and disappeared into the crowds.

'She loves that Glameow, abscessed it more like it.' She sighed. "She's right, let's get ready Tictic, our stop is coming up." Ale watched the bus grow closer to the college.

"Tic." Tictic said as they got off, they ran, well she ran, Togetic flew, to the college.

O-O-O-O

"Can anyone tell me what an evolution stone is?" The teacher asked the group of people.

"Isn't a mineral?" A boy answered.

"Yes it is a mineral but way of all the minerals these stones produce energy?" He asked.

The class did not respond.

"No one, I am-" the teacher scowled, until he was cut off when Ale came bursting through the door.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, I got lost again." She said gasping for breath.

"Oh, Ms. Kage, don't worry you are just in time can you please explain your theory to the class." The teacher asked.

"Ok Mr. Thiery," She turned to the class. "As you know an evolution stones are indictable but I am working on a chemical that should shatter one with out using the energy with in it, and for the energy in it I believe it is produced by a companion of mineral but it is only a theory but I plan to prove it." Ale said. "Oh I bet you will, but we have a class to continue." Mr. Thiery clicked his boney hands on the desk.

At the end of class

"Don't forget to do your homework and Ms. Kage can you come with me to my lab I have someone I want you to meet." Mr. Thiery said as the other teens left the room.

"Ok but who is it?" Ale asked Tictic was floating right behind her.

"I can't say, but I hear that he is interested in your work and is willing to hire you." Mr. Thiery said to Ale as they got to his lab down the hall. Mr. Thiery opened the door, Ale walked in with Tictic, and as soon as they entered the room, they wore grabbed

"What the hell let go of me and Tictic!" Ale screamed.

"Ms. Kage I'd advises you to stop before I retract my offer." A man in a red suit said.

"Fine what do you want?" Ale asked quietly.

"Ok I will be starting with you, I work with Team Rocket and I want to hire you to work for me what do you say?" The man asked his grip on her tightening.

"Hell no, Tictic use water pulse!" Ale commanded.

"Tiiiiiic" Tictic yelled. Water surrounded them, and the pulse pushed the people holding tictic off of him, and broke a near by window.

"Tictic fly out the window and get help!" Ale screamed.

"Toge" Tictic said sadly and flew out the window.

He sighed, and said "I guess you are still of use for my son, put her under." He said.

"No you can't do this!" They jabbed her with a needle. "Let me go I said l-let me g-go." Ale said as she drifted asleep.

O-O-O-O

"OW! my hand!" Ale said, she woke and started rubbing the back her hand. "How did I get here?" Ale asked as she looked around the room.

There wasn't much it was dimly lit gray room with a large bed and a wide mirror that held a site to behold. Ale stared at the opposing reflection she was none the less shocked. The reflection was of a six-foot person with brown skin and hair that was similar in cooler to hers. She wasn't close to the mirror, so she got closer; the image stared to get clear and clearer, and so did her fears. She made sure she was the only person in the room , she found none but herself. She could not help but let loose her stomachs contents on the floor

"That can't be me, it just can;t." Ale said as she crouch on the floor holding her stomach in pain. She gathered her courage and decided that she was going to take another look in the mirror, when she did she gave it a long hard look. What looked back at her was something she did not expect; it had a three inches long muzzle that was covered in fine brown fur, her ears have moved to the top of her head. she moved her hand to touch them and then she noticed her hands had changed, it was still human-like but also covered in brown fur and the palm of her hand was a black leather pad and also she had no finger nails but instead she hade claws. After examining her hand she continued to touch her new ears. When she touched them she noticed that the one she touch moved back and then moved back up. She decide to focus on moving them but nothing happened, after focusing for what seemed a minute she sigh gave up but then she realized that her ears drooped down, but as she looked at them they moved back to there original position and she decided to give up and examine the rest of her body. She stared at her mouth and opened it examine her teeth they been replaced with new more like animal teeth sharp ionizes in the front and molars in the back and her tongue has been reshaped to look more like a eevee by the look of it but she was not sure.

After she decided that she found all the new features on her head and moved down to look at the rest of her new body. Her eyes strolled down from her head to her chest and the she quickly realized that she was not wearing any clothes; she felt her chicks get hotter. Her breasts where barley visible because there was a mane of white fur extending from her neck but she could make out the outline of her breast and see her rosey nipples she moved some of the white fur to see the rest of her breast was covered in brown fur. After examining her chest she felt like vomiting again but she knows that she would have to look at the rest of her body eventually, so she held it in. She then strolled down from her chest to her hip, she was surprised to see a tail sticking out from the top of her butt it swung slowly back and forth she decided to leave it be. She then looked over there rest of her hip as she looked over it, she was focused on finding her sex scared that it might be gone. She let out a sigh of relief when she found it was just covered in fur nearly impossible to any eye. She then looked down at her feet and what she saw was as shocking as her muzzle; she had tired to get up. Her feet had been completely reshaped, so she lost balance and fell on to her ass. She moved her feet closer to her face her feet; their size had been about nine and a half in woman's, but now they where a little less than a foot long, she'd vomit again but her stomach was empty. She looked at the rest of her leg her shins where shorter. She could not look any more the changes that had happened left her mind was in utter turmoil, she cold not take it anymore.

Ale then curled up into a ball and closed her eyes and said, "this is not happening it can't, it just can't" she started to cry and continued to cry until she fell asleep.

O-O-O-O

(Daniel POV) A bit more in the past...

In a hall in the center of the complex a man and a Glaceon are walking. The man was twenty-four years old, wearing a standard Team Rocket uniform and a utility belt with a pistol strapped to its side. The Glaceon was a female most like any other except she was about three foot four inches, witch is abnormal large for a glaceon

"You didn't need to escort me back to my room I can get there on my own, Daniel." she said to me.

"Look I'm not escorting you, I am doing my job, Brooke, you just happened to be on my route." i said to her.

"Yeah, you just so happen to start when I finish my training!" she said sarcastically.

"You know I start when I want they don't need me here you the only one here but what the hell I'm getting paid so long as I do my rounds, and any way I have something to tell you." i said.

"Really, what is it?" she asked.

"I don't know what it is, but I heard it by the lab on my way here." i said to her.

"That doesn't not sound good" She said with a weird sound in her voice.

"I know but don't where if it is anther one like you I will help, OK." I said to her.

She remand quiet for the rest of the whey. When we got there she stopped a few feet from the door and said, "someone is coming out." I stopped at her side and sure enough the door slid open and a neatly dressed man in a red tuxedo and a Persian at his side; it was Giovanna. I crammed myself into a opening in the wall, and remanded there until he passed out of hearing ran.

"I think your right Daniel." She said. We walked in to her cell viewing room we looked through the one way mirror and saw a fury lump on the ground of the cell.

"What is that?" She asked the lab tech.

"That is a morph and it is a she."the lab tech said.

"OK who is she?" She said.

"She is Ale Kage, and she is your roommate from now on and that all I am aloud to tell you Miss. Brooke." The lab tech said to her.

"I am going in." She said as she got down from the table she was on and walked to the opening in the wall.

(Ale's POV) Normal time once more! Back to the Future!

She woke up from her sleep, for she had heard taping on the floor and it was getting closer and closer, so she decide to look too see what was there. She couldn't, the chains held her back. She fond herself looking at the ceiling. Sweating heavily and was panting, she felt something move to her side, she looked to her left to see Alex sleeping peacefully. trying to find the heat source that was keeping them warm, she then looked down to see if Brooke was there she did not see her, only darkness.

She laid back down on the bed, as she did Alex snuggled up to her and hugged her. She didn't mind, even though she wasn't wearing anything. She was thought about how she was going to explain what happened to him and that was the last thing to go there her mind as she drifted of to sleep once more.

O_x

ok for i hav rewritin the ending for thus hwo dont under stand the ending fo it pm me ok R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I am done so R&R

Chapter 4

What am I

Alex POV

I woke up on the forest floor, it was calm and there was a slight breeze. I tired to get up, my body wasn't responding. I laid there for a few moments, I heard something move close by. I felt all of my muscles tense up; I slowly began to rise to my feet. I felt something weird on my head, well, two weird things. I wanted to move my arms to see what it was, but I couldn't move my arms. That lasted a few seconds, I began to slowly walk foreword. I came closer and closer to the edge of the clearing; I saw the fait outline of a Stantler, I walked towards it.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I knew what was happening in an instant. I tried to stop myself, but something in my mind kept me going. I tired to regain control, just as I did the Stantler noticed me and bolted off into the forest. I lost my weak control over myself, I bolted after it. I was moving at inhuman speeds, I couldn't catch my prey. I felt a slight relief when I didn't catch it, but my body made plans of its own.

I shifted to all fours, and kept on going faster. In a matter of minutes I was only a mere few feet away. My body kept on giving me more surprises. A strange scent that I could not place filled my nostrils; it was fear, fear coming from the Stantler. I just couldn't take it, this smell was amazing and frightening; I wanted to wake up, but couldn't; I wanted to cry, but couldn't. I prayed in many different ways; my body burst forth, landing on the Stantler.

O-O-O-O

Ale's POV P.S. A few moments before Alex

I lay awake, I was thinking as I glared at the ceiling. "_Why did they do this to him, he doesn't look smart and he most definitely did not volunteer for this."_ I decided that I would just ask him when he wake up. A few moments later, he started to move in his sleep, he also stated to talk.

"N-no! Stop, why c-can't I-I s-stop?" He moaned in his sleep.

I felt sorry for him, I went through all the same shit as he did. When I transformed my mind had to adjust to the new body as well. "Man, I wish Brooke or Daniel were here, I need their help and they know how to calm me down." I wished, frustrated.

He started to thrash around in the bed, making pained moans; I hade to stop him before he hurt himself or me.

An idea hit me like a bag of bricks, _"I will just use Sweet Scent on him, that will calm him down…. But probably wake him up… hey, at least he'll be calm. Then I can explain what has happened to him and hope he stays calm." _I proceeded to focus on the attack, I knew it wouldn't be long till he realized the attack. In a matter of seconds he was calm and trying to get closer to the scent. After a few moments he was snuggling up to me, his head resting underneath my head, taking deep breaths of my scent.

_O-O-O-O_

Alex POV

I woke up slowly, my eyes barely opened and all I saw was a gray wall. I took note of a wonderful scent that I wanted more of. I tried to move my head to get a better view of the source, but something on the side of my head wasn't letting me.

'Get off me." I said, trying not to move.

"Shh, it'll be okay, Alex." A gentle voice said. I wanted to freak out, but didn't.

"W-who are you, a-and what h-happened to me?" I managed to ask.

"I am Ale Kage, and don't worry. I am here to help you, OK?" She answered.

"OK, can you get off me so I can go look?" I asked.

"Oh… Ok… sorry." She proceeded to get off of me.

I started to move to the other side of the bed, away from the wall, I felt a twinge in my back. "Ow! What the hell is that? It felt like a spike in my spine!" I reached down my back, searching for the source fo the pain. I was surprised to find something sticking out of the base of my spin, it was curved and furry. I was in shock, and didn't move.

Ale grabbed my tail sharply, she moved it aside. She wrapped her arms around me. I started to struggle against her, the sweet smell calmed me down again.

"What is that scent? Where is it coming from?" I asked.

"That is the move Sweet Scent, and it is coming from me."

"But only Pokemon can use Sweet Scent, and Pokemon can only smell it." I was confused.

"It's because we are Pokemorph's."

Ok to all of readers i am leving it to you I want your ideas on how alex will react to the new look so pm me ok and oc are welcome


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I am finally back in the loop. First off on the list of things to say is the lack of reviews. I know how many people are reading and where they are in the world, that's right, all of you in this world, I have my eyes on you! Okay, next thing is that this is the first chapter with a lemon, so it might not be good…. Okay? Lastly, there will be a lot of time brakes in this chapter, only so I can progress and get to the better chapters later!

Learning the Ropes

5

Alex POV

I struggled until she let go of me, I asked, "What did you say?"

"That we're both things called Pokemorph's." Her answer was plain and simple, she looked me in the eyes.

"What?" I asked once more. I was confused, the word she had said sounded like 'Pokemon', but with the word 'Morph' on the end.

"Just look in the mirror over there." Her hand shook as she pointed to the right, she was nervous.

I turned to where she had pointed to see a large mirror covering most of the wall. What I was in my reflection was, to my utter horror, a beast. I looked like her, just with a larger build. I continued to gaze at my reflection. My eyes wondered down in horrified wonder. Things just got worse as I looked to where my dick was supposed to be, nothing to be found. I continued down to my legs to see them both bent in a different way than normal. I began to back away from the mirror, only to step on something. I yelped in pain and began to fall backwards.

O-O-O-O

Ale's POV

I looked at him, staring in utter horror. I kind of hoped he would curl up into a ball and cry, but when I saw that he started to back away from the mirror I moved closer, I knew he would trip over his tail. I was directly behind him when he yelped in pain, I caught him as he feel and set him back on his fee.

"Are you okay, Alex?" I was hoping this would just be over with no need for violence.

I saw the look of fear in his eyes, I could smell it coming off him in waves; I needed to do something to calm him down. It was too late. He began to thrash about, I could no longer keep my hold. He broke free and backed away from me.

O-O-O-O

Alex POV

I broke her hold on me, I backed away from her with my arm held out, hoping that she would stay away from me.

"Okay, this is just another dream. I gonna wake up and everything will be normal again once I wake up." I spoke more to myself, thinking of what to do next, I truly wanted to wake up.

I didn't notice Ale bend down and pick something up, she moved closer to me, now I noticed her again.

"Stop, I don't want to hurt you." I nearly growled, I made a plan to disable her, all I had to do was harm her leg enough so that she couldn't stand on it any longer. I darted foreword and rammed her to the ground, in one of her hands was a syringe full of clear liquid, I made a grab for it.

O-O-O-O

Ale POV

When he said that he didn't want to hurt me I couldn't help but smile, 'He may be larger than me, and a bit taller but come on, re-' My though was cut short by him as he rammed into me and pinned me to the floor. He made a grab for my hand with the syringe, I had to act fast. I slid my legs under him and push him off me in a quick motion, I quickly got to me feet and for the side of his face. I heard a yelp of pain as my claws swept across his face. His hands covered the wound, leaving him wide open. I jabbed the needle into his neck.

O-O-O-O

Alex POV

She had forced me off her before I could get a hold on the syringe, I was lucky enough to stay on my feet once she had pushed me off. She continued to try and subdue me and in the process she swiped my face with her sharp claws. I howled in pain as her hand slid easily across me skin, leaving deep gashes that I grasped. I held them tightly, hoping to stop the bleeding. The other side of my face was wide open though, she jabbed the needle into my neck, forcing the liquid into my blood stream. It Didn't take long for it to effect me, I fell to the ground as my muscles gave out. I was at her mercy, she began to inch closer.

"Please don't hurt me." I whimpered, hoping she would leave me alone.

"I told you that I'm here to held you, so be quiet, okay?" She picked me up.

'Boy is she strong.' I was amazed as she easily carried me.

"What are you going to do now?" My voice wavered in fear. She lowered me onto the bed.

"First, I am going to clean your wound." She sighed. "Then I'm going to explain what happened to you." She climbed into the bed, she crouched above and on top of me. I could feel her breasts press against my body, I felt my face heat up along with a weird feeling between my legs.

She gently grabbed my muzzle and turned my head to the left so she could see the wound. I was fine so far, but when she bent down and began to lick the would, that's when it got uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" I asked while squirming under her touch.

"Cleaning your would, so quit moving." She continued to lick my face.

"But, you're licking my face." I didn't want to complain, it felt kind of nice.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just used to cleaning myself, this is the best way." She finished.

"Okay, so what am I?" I asked quietly.

"How do I put this, you know what an Eevee is, right?" I nodded. "Okay, well in the nutshell you are a Human and Eevee hybrid. So any abilities they have, we have. Great hearing, taste, smelling, and some other things, you get my drift?"

'Okay, that explains a lot, but it's a bit to take in all at once. I only have two questions now.' I looked to my hands as I though.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in, like… **HOW I LOST MY HUMANITY!**" I yelled as I turned away from her and began to cry silently.

"It's okay, Alex. Like I said I'm here to help you get used to this." She began to stroke my cheek, it calmed me.

"Is, is this permanent?"

"MmmHmm, sorry." Her ears fell to lay against her skull, her voice filled with sorrow

She looked sad, but it wasn't her fault. She was nice, she looked beautiful, she said she was here for me, she was a good person. "Can I get up, or am I still paralyzed?" I asked

"Ahh, let me help you up, it may take awhile for you to get used to walking again with your new body." She helped me up, she had been right. I would have fallen if she hadn't been there to hold me up.

"Why can't I stand? I was just a few seconds ago." I asked as she held me steady.

"The same thing happened to me when I changed, just don't think about it. You get used to it quicker that way. Are you hungry? You're first meal is on its way."

"I don't know how long sit's been since I last ate." I rubbed my stomach. "Can you help me down, I was to look at my body."

"Just don't go crazy on me." She said as she helped me down.

My tail slipped between my legs as I got to the ground. When I was all the way down the first thing I did was look at the empty space between my legs. "Is is still there?" I mumbled to myself.

"Is what still there?"

"You know…." I pointed at the empty area.

I saw her ears perk up but then flatten again.

"Do you know anything about an Eevee's biology?" Her hands where behind her back. It took me awhile till it hit me, Eevees were canine, so mine was in its protective sheath.

"Ohh.. I get it. Thank god it's still there." I rubbed the back of my hand, my ears flat against my head. I had one more question.

"Ah, one more thing."

"What?"

"Why are we naked?"

"Oh.. That can be explained, you see…." There was an awkward pause as she rubbed the back of her hand, trying to think of an answer.

While she was thinking I looked over my body to see the changes other then the ones I had already seen. The thing that stood out was the color of my fur, it was much darker than and Eevees. My fur mostly looked like my hair which remained the same almost unchanged, the same went for Ale. Her fur had a reddish tint to it, minus the white mane that usually went around an Eevee's neck, she had a rusted red hair with a brownish tint.

"Well, you see that most of out body is covered in fur, well that kind of makes it hard to wear clothes, but if you want to try you can ask Daniel. That is if he comes by."

"Who's Daniel?" I asked.

"A friend, he works here and is the one who helped me." She replied.

After awhile of looking at my new body the food was delivered. There were two plates that consisted of some bread, apples, and an uncooked Pidgy.

"Oh my god, I think I'm going to be sick." I wrapped my finger around my muzzle.

"Why?" She cocked her head to the side.

"There's a dead bird, uncooked, on my plate." I pointed to the poor dead Pokemon on my plate.

"I have only three words for you, Eat or Starve." She took a bite from her Pidgy.

I decided to try it at least. I picked it up and closed my eyes and closed my muzzle on it. I felt the birds blood run down my throat, to my surprise it was better than I thought it would be, or I was hungrier than I though. I finished it quickly, god knows I'll need the energy.

Okay, this had run three pages, so I'm done for now. I am still accepting OC's. if you have one, Pm me! And thank Kaykat for bata reading it. Don't forget to review or I will hunt you down and do things that can't be said in an M rated story…

Byes for now!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok people I am getting a bit tired of the laky of reviews I don't care if you are a member or not. Please review. And sorry for the misleading info I gave you lasts chapter that stuff is in the next one ok that's all so on with the chapter.

Chapter: 6 First Steps

I finished the dead bird Pokémon. The sight of it was not appetizing at all but I was still hungry! There wasn't much left on my plate anyway… so I moved the bread next. It wasn't long before I finish the bread and on to the apple. Now I was stupid I tried tacking a bite out of the apple haveing trabule eating bout sowne got use to it.

"We what till they take us to the training hall." Ale replied as she lied down on the ground.

"Training Hall?" I asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry. You don't have to fight anyone; you're just there to learn how to control your new abilities." She said

"New abilities?" I asked. "You mean that I now possess the power of a Pokémon?" I said surprised _at_the concept of shooting fire out of my mouth _or being able to_ call lighting from the sky.

"Yes_,_ but don't your hopes up. We're only Eevee morphs, we don't learn much."

She's got me there unless "Can Pokémorphs learn TM's?" I asked.

She hesitated to answer the question; I saw that she had a worried face "…W-well… Yes, we are able to learn TM' so they will parable take you to the lab. She said in a worried tone. I decided to just let it go and quickly glance around the room. There wisent much, the bed was bland tan colure and at least beg enough to fit at less three of me and on top of it was a woolly blanket, in front of that was a large metal door, ten feet from the door was the large mirror that went across the wall to the other end, it ends about three feet from the ground and in the center the was what I think is some sort of door "What that?" I said pointing to the small door.

"That's Brooke's door if she wants to come in here without Daniel." She said.

"Wait, what is Brooke?" I asked.

"Brooke's a Glaceon that Daniel ones. She said.

"Oh…okay." I said

I continued to look around the room, the only other thing to notice was a normal door, nothing special about it. Feeling a bit curious, I decided to open it. What I found in the room was a normal toilet.

So after I finished looking around the room I decide to just lie on the ground. After what seemed to be a long time nothing happened I turned my attention to look at Ale. She was just laying on the ground looking like she napping but continued to look at her body. She had nice curves and nice pair of breast hidden in her white mane but I can see them from the side angle I was looking. I continued looking over her body left with nothing else to do, she had long hair coming from her head that was a rusty red color her fur almost matched it but had a brown tint in it. I continued to observe her for some time, keeping my distance because I didn't want to wake her However, for some strange reason,my mind kept telling me to get closer to her. Ignoring the voice inside my head, I just rested on the ground, unsure of what I should do.

I didn't know how long it would be before they came for us, so I think I'll just ask Ale a few questions I have thought of. "Hey, Ale… Are you awake?"

"Yes." She said in a plan tone her eyes still closed.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked still looking at her.

"Sure." she said still looking at the ceiling.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"I don't rely know." She said Solemnly replied. "But to guess probably a year,"

"So, can I ask you a question?" Ale asked. 

"Uh… Sure, go ahead…" I nervously replied. 

"Where are you from?" She said. 

"Solaceon town. where are you from?" 

"Ecruteak City, but I moved to goldenrod for college. And one more thing,are you going to keep staring at me or admit that I look attractive." She said in a flattered tone. 

I did not know what to say I felt the sides of my muzzle start to get wormer "_she is attractive but how did she know i was looking._" I thought as I closed my eyes and held my head in confusion. After a while I decide to remain silent.

"It's ok, just don't go and get any ideas, okay?" After a while I heard the door open and I turned to see what was there.

Ok readers i ike to here your suggestions so PM me your ideas and please tell me what you think of my story.


End file.
